


009. voyeurism

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Bondage, Caning, Chair Sex, Cock Slapping, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Multi, Slapping, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She takes the cane between her teeth like a dog with a bone and is rewarded with a pat to the cheek.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	009. voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "voyeurism". See tags for content notes.

There's a knock on the door just as Adrianne finishes tying Danneel's wrists.

It's a simple tie, just a rope looped around the top of each thigh and then tied to her wrists, and Danneel rolls her shoulders as much as she can. She's got a fair amount of freedom but she knows from experience that having her arms out of commission will soon prove difficult.

Straightening up beside her, Adrianne tucks a stray lock of hair behind Danneel's ear and calls in response to the knock, "Come on in."

Gen steps through first with Jared right behind her. Gen's dressed like Adrianne, in an old, tight tee and a pair of loose shorts, but Danneel's eyes go to Jared as she takes in his jeans, t-shirt, bare feet and easy smile.

He greets Adrianne with a kiss on the cheek. "Looking good, Palicki."

Adrianne returns the smile. "Right back at you," she says, giving him a friendly pat on the ass. "Y'know, I hear you're supposed to share the weights in the gym instead of lifting all of them yourself."

Jared laughs and feigns a bodybuilder pose. "Hey, some of us aren't that great at sharing." His eyes slide over to Danneel and he leans in to kiss her on the cheek too. "Speaking of sharing…"

"She's all yours," Gen says. She hooks her arm through Adrianne's and together they retire to the couch, leaving Danneel standing naked in the middle of the room with Jared at her side.

"Anything I shouldn't be doing tonight?"

The question's directed towards Gen and Adrianne rather than Danneel. They went through the evening's limits before Jared arrived but she enjoys the extra layer of submission that comes with Jared being given orders on how to use her.

"No rimming or ass-to-mouth for her," Adrianne says. "You can play with her as much as you want but unfortunately you can't make her kiss your ass today."

Jared puts a hand to his heart. "How will I cope?"

Adrianne grins. "You'll just have to stick to kissing hers."

Jared ducks into a playful bow as he drops a light kiss on Danneel's butt and she hides a smile. As much as he teases, he's never got close to any of her limits in all the times they've done this.

"No spitting or fisting either," Gen adds. "Slapping is a definite yes though."

Jared nods. Danneel knows he's not one for face-slapping (with her, at least) but his hands are huge and solid enough that just the thought of him slapping her tits makes her shiver with want.

"I think that's it," Adrianne says, settling back on the couch to watch. "Have fun, Padalecki."

It's a given that Danneel will enjoy herself. Jared takes a step back and Danneel stands up taller, putting her feet shoulder-width apart and arching her back. Her nipples harden in the warmth of the lounge but she keeps her eyes forward as Jared paces around her.

"On your knees."

Danneel drops down and Jared smiles.

"Back on your feet."

Going down was easier than getting up but she wobbles back to her feet quickly. Jared runs his hands down her arms to stroke his thumb over the ropes around her wrists and he moves in close as he says, "I like this set up. I get so much of you to play with."

He curls his hands around her breasts and Danneel pushes into the touch.

"In fact," he says, "I could do anything I wanted right now and you couldn't stop me, could you?"

His touch gets firmer, big hands squeezing her tits, and Danneel winces, unable to pull away. Jared grabs hard enough to pull her up onto her tiptoes, digging his fingers into the flesh of her breasts, and she hisses out a breath when he finally lets go. 

Jared's smile is bright and friendly still and Danneel's cunt pulses at the juxtaposition when he asks, "So you wanna be slapped, huh?"

He moves behind her and she nods. "Yes."

There's a shuffle of footsteps before Jared says, "Bad luck."

She gasps at the first strike of the cane across her ass.

It leaves a line of fire behind and she tips her head back with a cry when Jared follows it with four more, high on her ass and low at the top of her thighs. He twirls it between his fingers when he moves in front of her and Danneel groans when he taps it lightly against the underside of her breasts.

Her tits jiggle with the impact but her voice breaks on a sob when Jared lands a hard hit across her nipples. She pulls against the bindings, jerking her hands up in a failed effort to protect herself, but the ropes are tight enough that she can't do much more than curl her elbows in towards her body.

The movement pushes her breasts together instead of shielding them and Jared pinches her nipples with his free hand. 

"Jesus, you're hot, aren't you, baby?"

Danneel bites her lip, unsure of how to answer, but Jared answers for her. "Of course you are."

He slides the cane between her legs and slaps it hard against the tender skin of her inner thigh. Danneel tenses, gritting her teeth as pain rushes up through her body, and she gasps out a breath when Jared hits her other thigh and orders, "Spread your legs."

She does, moving her feet wide apart and crying out when Jared delivers more cane strokes to her thighs. The cool air against her heated pussy makes her shiver but she jolts with every crack of the cane against her skin. Jared moves it high enough for her to feel the whistle of the air past her clit and she gives up on silence in favor of crying out when he lands a stroke to the crease of her thigh.

Hot pain radiates through her and she fights to keep from closing her legs as Jared slides the cane between the lips of her wet pussy. Her thighs tremble from the strokes and she takes shallow, nervous breaths, trying desperately to brace herself for the pain of a strike to her cunt.

It never comes.

Her knees nearly give out in relief when Jared pulls the cane out. He holds it up and she can see her own wetness covering it as he says, "Open up, Harris."

She takes the cane between her teeth like a dog with a bone and is rewarded with a pat to the cheek and a smile from Jared.

He moves behind her and Danneel blinks when she finds herself facing Adrianne and Gen on the couch. They're curled up together, Adrianne's leg slung over Gen's thigh, and Danneel flexes her hands in her restraints while she watches Adrianne play with her clit and Gen squeeze her breasts through her t-shirt. The fresh wave of embarrassment only makes her wetter and she wiggles her toes in anticipation of what Jared is going to do to her next.

She gets her answer when a blindfold covers her eyes.

It's soft and comfortable but blocks out everything as Jared fixes it in place. Her skin prickles with goosebumps at the sudden loss of sight but her hearing adjusts quickly as she listens for the shuffle of Jared's bare feet on the carpet and the sound of Gen and Adrianne shifting on the couch.

The weight of their gaze is even heavier now that she can't look at them in return. Her body heats with it, the familiar tingle of humiliation spreading down her spine, and she focuses on holding the slippery cane between her teeth while she waits for her next instruction.

"You wanna get fucked, baby?"

Jared's voice is low and smooth in her ear but Danneel waits for him to pull the cane out of her mouth before she nods. "Yes."

"I'm gonna need more than that," Jared says, nipping at her earlobe. "Tell me what you want. Tell me what you want me to do to this cute little pussy of yours."

Danneel flinches at the gentle slap of his hand against her cunt. She's on loan for the evening but Jared touches her like he owns her as he dips a finger inside her pussy then slides it over her clit. His body is huge and warm at her back and his hand feels even hotter when he settles it over her cunt.

"I want you to fuck me," she says, hearing her voice shake. "I want your dick in my pussy."

"Just your pussy?"

"And my ass," Danneel says quickly. "My mouth, my tits, wherever you want. Please…"

She parts her lips with a moan when Jared runs his fingers between her lips and smoothes them over her clit but it soon turns to a whimper when he drops his hand away. "Get on your knees."

Her pussy feels cool when she drops down to her knees on the carpet but she keeps her knees spread as she waits for Jared's order. She half-expects to be told to get back up again but instead she feels Jared's hand curl in her hair to pull her forward.

It's hard to balance with her arms bound to her thighs. She stumbles forward on her knees, blindfolded and hyperaware that Adrianne and Gen are watching her struggle, and she winces when Jared drags her to a sharp stop. He bends down, his breath warm on her cheek, and whispers, "You want to get off?"

Danneel nods. Her pussy is open and wet and she squirms at the thought of his long fingers working her over. "Please."

Something bumps against her cunt. She doesn't recognize it but she hears the smile in Jared's voice when he says, "Get yourself off. Rub that tight little pussy until you're ready to come."

She hesitates, confused by the command and the thing between her legs, but everything clicks into place with humiliating clarity when the touch to her pussy turns to a gentle kick.

The toes of the foot rest against her ass, pressing the ankle up against her clit, and Danneel groans at the realization of what she's being made to do. The foot is too small to be Jared's and she feels a hot flush cover her body at the thought of riding one of her girlfriends' feet while the other two look on.

The cane lands across her ass again, pushing her into movement, and she hurriedly grinds down against the ankle that's been presented to her. Her cunt is slick and she slides easily, coating the curve of it and shifting position to get more pressure against her clit. 

The humiliation hurdle isn't small and her hips stutter as she tries to get her head around the fact that she's bound and blindfolded and rubbing herself off at someone else's command. Her tits bounce with the movement and she rests her hands against her thighs as she tries to get a rhythm going.

"Good girl," Jared murmurs. "You're like a goddamn bitch in heat, aren't you?"

Danneel's only response is a teasing bark.

She's grateful for the blindfold, grateful that she doesn't have to look Adrianne and Gen in the eyes as she abandons what's left of her dignity and grinds down eagerly. She's closer than she thought and she finds herself breathing hard as she rocks her hips forward into the foot pressed against her cunt.

Jared rolls her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and Danneel lets out a needy little moan. The touch is a tiny bit too gentle and she moves her hips faster as she begs, "Harder."

Jared flicks her nipples sharply enough to steal her breath away. "Be more specific."

She swallows. "Please pinch my nipples harder."

There's no shame left in her, not when she's already been reduced to humping her girlfriend's leg like a puppy, and she moans louder when Jared complies, tugging firmly on her nipples. Fire sparks along her veins, ignited by the pain in her breasts and pressure against her pussy, and she gasps, moving her hips with feral urgency, "Can I come?"

Jared's breath ghosts over her ear. "No."

His hands leave her tits at the same moment as the foot drops away. Danneel sobs, pushing her hips forward and struggling against the ropes as she tries for that last touch. "Please-"

"Nope," Jared says cheerfully. "Not until you clean up your mess."

He closes his hand around the back of her neck and pushes her forward until her nose is almost on the ground. Her bindings make it impossible to balance and she spreads her legs wider to stop herself toppling over when Jared says, "Start licking."

Blindfolded and disoriented, Danneel opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue. 

It touches skin in an instant and it doesn't take much longer for Danneel to recognize the taste of her own cunt.

Too turned on to question it, she goes to work. Gen moans from the couch as Danneel laps at the ankle that's presented to her, licking her own juices off the curves and ridges, and she guesses that it's Adrianne's foot she was riding. It doesn't make much of a difference either way -- there isn't much between watching and participating in this situation -- but it lets her picture the face of the person above her as she runs her tongue down the outside of her foot.

It's as clean as it's going to get, smeared with Danneel's spit as well as her the wetness from her cunt, but since she hasn't been told to stop, she keeps licking, kitten-soft touches to the skin. She shivers when Jared runs his fingers through her wet pussy but gasps against the foot in front of her when he spreads her ass apart.

She jumps at the first touch to her hole, tensing as Jared circles it gently, but calms when she feels the slide of his fingers over her ass. They're wet from her cunt still and Danneel mouths carelessly at Adrianne's foot while she waits for Jared to push inside.

He doesn't keep her waiting long and she cries out at the push of his fingers inside her cunt and her ass at the same time. She shivers, unsure whether to push back or pull away, but Jared doesn't stop to consider her preferences as he fucks her open with his hands. 

He pokes and prods, sliding three fingers deep in her ass then pulling them out fast enough that she feels her hole gape open for a long second. Adrianne pushes her toes into her mouth, giving Danneel no choice but to suck them as Jared holds her cunt open for his inspection. She squirms under the scrutiny, pink and humiliated and ready to come, but Jared's in no hurry to let her.

His fingers are long and thick, enough that she feels stretched open with just the three of them inside her. She concentrates on sucking Adrianne's toes as he keeps playing with her, hooking his fingers inside the tight ring of her ass and screwing them in deep as she writhes on his hand.

"You got a pretty pussy back here, baby," he says. "Tight ass too." He pushes his thumb in and wriggles it while he eases another finger in her cunt. "I think it'd look better all wet and sloppy though. How about you?"

Danneel nods around the toes in her mouth. "Yes."

Her thighs twitch together when Jared slaps her pussy. "Yes what?"

She closes her eyes behind the blindfold. "My cunt would look better when it's wet and sloppy."

"Glad you agree," Jared says with an audible smile. He crooks his fingers, finding the sensitive spot inside her with unfair ease, and Danneel pants helplessly as he rubs over it again and again. "Let's get you sloppy."

Adrianne moves her foot, pulling Danneel's mouth wide to fit all her toes inside. She can only imagine what she looks like to them, bent over with her ass in the air and a foot in her mouth, but the thought just makes her wetter as Jared fucks her open on his fingers.

"Come on, baby," he says, rubbing slow and steady over the walls of her cunt. "Show me how good your pussy looks when you come."

The permission almost takes Danneel by surprise. She's not about to turn down the opportunity though and pushes back needily onto Jared's fingers, grinding her hips down with a cry.

Her moans get louder and louder as ecstasy floods through her and she lets out a choked-off moan when her release finally takes her. She comes with a shudder, her mouth still on Adrianne's foot and Jared's fingers filling her ass and pussy as she clenches around him.

She feels the slick drip of come from her cunt when Jared pulls out slowly, smearing the wetness across her sensitive clit. Danneel kneels with her ass in the air for a moment longer before he grabs her hair again to pull her to her knees.

Saliva trails from her mouth when she's tugged back off Adrianne's foot and she squirms when it drips down onto her tits. She's warm now, flushed with arousal and shame, but she barely gets chance to take a breath before Jared's fingers close around her nipples again. 

He tugs, leading her by her tits as she wobbles on the carpet, and says easily, "I think it's my turn now."

She hears the creak of him sitting down on one of their wooden chairs but blinks when the blindfold is whipped off her eyes. Jared's the first thing she sees, eyes panning up the long length of his legs and the width of his tanned chest, but Danneel licks her lips when she realizes his jeans are open and he's stroking his hardening cock with one big hand.

She's between his knees and she risks a glance over to the couch. Gen looks like she's recently come as hard as Danneel did and Adrianne's eyes are fixed on the scene as she rubs herself faster and faster.

Jared rests his thumb on her lower lip and Danneel sucks it as deep as she can.

"Looks like there's one hole I haven't used yet," he teases, pressing her tongue down and pushing his thumb further into her mouth. "Are you a good little cocksucker?"

Danneel nods firmly and Jared runs his fingers through her hair with a grin. "Guess I should take you for a test drive." He grips her chin and coaxes her mouth open as he holds his cock in his free hand. "Suck it, baby."

She doesn't need telling twice. 

His dick is huge and warm against her tongue as Danneel takes it into her mouth. It's hard to push it in with her hands bound at her sides but she forces her head down onto the thick length of Jared's dick until it bumps against the back of her throat. Still dazed from her orgasm and tingling with pain from being led across the room by her nipples, she gags at the impact but relaxes her throat to take him deeper when he pulls out and thrusts in again.

He's big, larger than most of the strap-ons she's used to taking, but Jared doesn't give her much respite as he fucks her mouth again and again. She tries to suck and lick as much as she can but with his hand in her hair, she can't do much more than take every single inch he gives her.

She's drooling in seconds, spit running down her chin as Jared slides in and out of her mouth, and he runs his fingers through it with a smile. "You're a messy girl, huh?" He smears it across her face and holds his dick just out of reach to force her to keep her mouth open while she waits. "You think you can take all of it like a good slut?"

After a moment's hesitation -- his dick is goddamn big, after all -- Danneel nods. "Please let me take it."

"So polite," Jared says, looking over to Adrianne and Gen. "You trained her well."

"We do what we can," Gen says lightly.

It's strange to be talked about like she's not even there but Danneel keeps her eyes on Jared's dick and reminds herself of her position for the evening. If Jared wants to shove his cock down her throat, she'll open her mouth like an obedient whore and let him.

He takes it slow. One hand rests at the back of her head and the other grips the base of his dick, holding his balls up to press against her chin as she fits her lips around the length of his cock. She jerks, suppressing her gag reflex and swallowing until she's stretched wide around every inch of him. Pre-come coats her tongue and pulses out down her throat and Danneel fights to breathe through her nose as he holds her close, face buried in the curls at the base of his dick.

"God, that's it," Jared groans. "Fuck, look at you."

Involuntary tears cloud her eyes and she feels her face heating red from the lack of oxygen. It's one thing to suck her girlfriends' strap-ons but another to have her throat fucked raw by Jared while they watch. 

She gasps for air as soon as he pulls out. Renewed arousal races through when he tilts her head up to rest the heavy length of his dick on her face, coating her nose, cheek and eyelid with a mix of spit and pre-come.

"Good slut," he says fondly. He hooks a finger in the corner of her mouth and pulls it wide to let him ease his balls inside. "Keep sucking for me."

Lapping at the sensitive skin of his sac, she listens as Jared continues, "Since you're doing such a good job so far, here's what's gonna happen next. You get me to come all over that pretty face in ninety seconds or less, and you don't get punished." Danneel's eyes widen but Jared just grins as he lets his balls slip free with a pop. "Your time starts now."

Danneel doesn't think she's ever got her mouth on a dick so quickly. She takes it deep, fighting past the urge to choke as she bobs up and down on it as fast as she can. Pre-come pushes out of the slit, trickling over her tongue and chin but she licks it up and swallows it down as she sucks firmly.

She keeps her teeth out of the way, fitting her lips around his cock and making her mouth as enjoyable to fuck as possible. She pulls against her ropes, desperate for the added assistance of her hands, but has no choice but to keep sucking hard and deep when the ropes hold her fast.

Above her, Jared groans and pushes into her waiting mouth with shallow thrusts. Her jaw aches and her knees tingle from kneeling on the carpet for so long but she opens her eyes and jiggles her tits as she looks up at him, hoping for anything that'll push him over the edge.

"…and that's ninety."

Breathing hard, she slumps back to her knees in defeat when Jared pulls out. Her pussy gives a guilty little clench when he lets his cock slap against her cheeks and she looks up to see a cheerful smile on his lips. 

"Punishment it is."

She whimpers, turned on and nervous, but leans into the touch when Jared cups her cheek. "What do you think you deserve, baby? How many strokes do you need for not sucking my dick as well as you should've?"

Danneel wets her lips. As much as she likes setting punishments for her girlfriends, she hates being made to choose her own.

Going for a low-ball figure, she asks hopefully, "Ten?"

Jared purses his lips in consideration but Danneel breathes a sigh of relief when he agrees, "Sounds about right." He pinches her nipples again, forcing her to arch her back, and orders, "Count them for me."

The first slap to her tits almost makes her forget to count. He doesn't hold back and she bucks her hips forward helplessly and remembers at the last second, "One!"

He takes his time, making her present her reddened breasts to him before each slap. He's thorough with it, catching the swell of her tits and her sensitive nipples hard enough to make her sob, but her cunt is dripping wet by the final count of ten.

Closing her eyes, Danneel pants for air, feeling her breasts throb with every breath, but she's caught by surprise when Jared hauls her up off the ground. Bound and off-balance, she yelps when he pulls her over and she topples forward under his hands to land hard across his lap. His hand lands on her upturned ass before she knows what's happening and she cries out, inches away from tipping face-first onto the ground as she squirms. 

"I thought I told you to count," Jared says sternly, landing another slap to her ass that makes her moan in pain. "You just earned yourself an extra five."

"I'm sorry!" she begs. "Please-"

"Now it's ten," Jared says, slapping her again. "I'd start counting if I were you."

His hand comes down again and Danneel does, counting out the strokes as Jared bends her over his lap and spanks her like a child in front of her girlfriends. His hits are solid and fast and she finds herself writhing in arousal even as the burn of pain flares up through her heated cheeks.

She's sobbing when she gets to twenty, a humiliated, well-spanked mess of pain and enjoyment. She cries out when Jared gropes her sore ass but bites off the shout when he asks, "Have you learned your lesson? Are you going to be a better cocksucker in future?"

Danneel nods. "Yes," she gasps. "I'll suck your cock better next time."

"Good girl."

With one final slap to her ass, he guides her up to stand on shaking legs. She wouldn't be surprised if she had Jared's handprints on her ass and tits at this point and she feels herself color pink when she displays herself to Gen and Adrianne, who are both clearly enjoying the show.

She hears the crinkle of a condom wrapper and so has some idea of what's coming next when Jared takes hold of her hips and manhandles her backward like she's nothing more than a doll for him to play with. His dick is wet with the lube on the condom and she moans as it slides up the crease of her ass before coming to rest against her cunt.

She's straddling Jared's thighs and can't resist dipping down to feel the head of his dick press up against her entrance. Her ass still throbs from the spanking but the heat of it is indistinguishable from the heat coursing through her at the thought of getting to come on Jared's cock.

"Ride it." He splays a hand across her stomach, pulling her back down onto her cock as he pushes his hips up in a teasing roll. "Show me how needy that pussy is."

Heedless of her audience, Danneel tips her head back as she sinks down onto his dick with a moan.

Despite how regularly as she gets fucked, it's been a while since she's has a dick in her cunt. It takes her a second to get used to it, the warmth and the thickness and the whole goddamn person attached to it, but she's wet and horny enough that she'd ride a fucking popsicle if they told her to.

She bounces. The action makes her breasts shake and her trembling thighs protest the movement but it's made worthwhile when Jared's dick rubs easily along the inside of her cunt. 

From the volume of his groan, he's as close as she is and Danneel's lips part in a gasp when he thrusts up into her, burying his dick deep inside her pussy and spreading his thighs to sweep her feet out from under her. When she drops back to a seat on his lap, it's with his cock filling her up and the ache in her ass is soon soothed by the roll of Jared's hips beneath her.

She's boneless as she slumps back against his chest, legs held wide by his thighs, arms bound out of the way, and pussy fucked open on his dick. He bounces her on his cock, drawing helpless little moans from her as she inches closer to completion, and she opens her eyes to look to Gen and Adrianne as she begs, "Please can I come? Please, please…"

Jared pinches her nipple and plants a wet kiss on her neck. "Come whenever you want."

"Oh God…" 

Held up by Jared's hands, Danneel pushes down as much as she can and arches back with a soundless gasp as her orgasm pours through her body. Her pussy tightens around Jared's dick and somewhere amid the waves of heat rippling through her, she feels the shudder of him coming too.

Her thighs are slick with come and sweat when she blinks her eyes open again. The whole room feels warm, and she basks in the heat of Jared's chest behind her while she waits for her body to stop trembling.

"You okay?"

Jared's voice is softer now and Danneel cranes her neck to look back when he kisses her on the cheek.

"I'm great," she says honestly. "I mean, I don't think I can stand but I'm good."

Chuckling, Jared hooks an arm under her legs and eases her off his lap to the ground. As expected, her legs give out but she slides happily to the carpet to look over at her audience. 

She smiles at them dopily. "Hi."

Gen laughs. "Hi to you too. You have fun?"

Danneel nods. "Lots." Words longer than one syllable are apparently beyond her and she looks back to see Jared knot the condom and toss it across the room to the trash. 

'Thanks' seems like saying too little but she aims a smile in his direction when Adrianne gets up to untie her ropes. "You want a drink?"

"Call me old-fashioned but I'm pretty sure that's supposed to come before I slapped your ass and made you ride my dick," Jared teases.

"When do we ever do anything the traditional way?" Gen asks, getting to her feet. "C'mon, stud, come have a nightcap with us. We can call you a cab home later if you want."

"Only as long as I can still buy you lunch next week," he says, and Danneel smirks. Even though he just made her lick the taste of her own cunt off her girlfriend's foot, Jared's version of chivalry is still stupidly endearing. 

(Also it normally involves food, which is always a winner in the Harris-Cortese-Palicki household.)

"You can buy us lunch," she promises, rubbing her wrists as the ropes fall away. She stumbles to her feet with some help from Adrianne and starts to follow Gen through to the kitchen. "Now come drink with us."

Zipping his jeans back up, Jared blinks when he gets a look at her. "Don't you wanna put some clothes on?"

Danneel's answer turns into a low moan when Adrianne gropes her reddened ass and she closes her eyes as Gen reaches over to squeeze her well-spanked tits. They settle either side of her, hands roaming over the marks covering her body, and Danneel looks over at Jared with a shrug.

"Maybe later."


End file.
